battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Norway/Transcript
Day 1 Introduction The German army advances north at a rapid pace. To prevent a total German victory, the British assemble an armada. Their mission is to make a daring amphibious landing and liberate the port of Narvik. Behind well-prepared defenses the Germans steel themselves for the coming assault. GRAND OPERATION FALL OF NORWAY United Kingdom Briefing British Officer: Attention. We'll be dropping you ahead of the main landing to soften the German defenses. You need to locate caches containing explosives and use them to dismantle Jerry's artillery. If they remain operational, those cannons will make short work of our landing efforts. Good hunting. Outcomes Victory (All Objectives destroyed) British Officer: A resounding success. Our paratroopers destroyed every single German cannon, allowing our troops to land without fear of enemy bombardment. Tomorrow they will try and push us back, but once ashore we shall not be ousted. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Defeat (1-3 Objectives destroyed) British Officer: Our airborne attack failed, and the German artillery for the most part remains operational. We must accept some losses as we come ashore, but the landings will proceed. Narvik will be captured. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Major Defeat (No Objectives destroyed) British Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Germany Briefing German Officer: Soldiers. We have captured Narvik and with it the iron critical to the war effort. However a British landing is being prepared. They will strike at our artillery first. Hoping to clear the way. Protect our cannons. Outcomes Victory (No Objectives destroyed) German Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Minor Victory (1-3 Objectives destroyed) German Officer: The enemy paratroopers managed to destroy some of our cannons. The rest will fire without pause at the British fleet. We shall meet the enemy head on when they land. They will pay with their blood. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat (All Objectives destroyed) German Officer: Pitiful. All our cannons have been lost allowing the British to land their troops unimpeded. Ours is the greatest army in the world. If anyone can hold against the this British assault it is us. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Day 2 Introduction British forces make landfall in Narvik. The future of Norway may be decided on this narrow strip of shoreline. For the British, this is a chance to strike a devastating blow to their opponent. For the Germans, losing Narvik risks dire consequences for their insatiable war production. United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 1 British Officer: Though the initial landings were a complete success we now face stiff enemy resistance. Our superior numbers will only serve us if they are matched by a fierce determination to win. Drive the enemy back sector by sector. Don't ease up on the pressure. Defeat on Day 1 British Officer: With Jerry's guns mostly intact our approach was peppered with unyielding fire. Much was lost. Now we must assault a well fortified enemy. Be strong. Be steadfast. Sector by sector, we will defeat the enemy. Major Defeat on Day 1 British Officer: Victory :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: The German army is in full retreat following our spectacular victory in Narvik. However, it is too early to declare this operation a success. The Germans are erecting new defenses in the mountains. These must be destroyed before victory can be declared. British Officer: Narvik is ours and though we took some casualties we have Jerry on the run. We expect them to regroup in the mountains where they can use the high ground to their advantage. Command has ordered us to give chase. The liberation of Norway demands the complete annihilation of the German invaders. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Defeat :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: Despite our best efforts we were unable to push the Germans out of Narvik. They've set up new defensive positions in the mountains where we must now confront them. If they manage to hold on to the high ground our entire Norwegian venture will fail. British Officer: The Germans have effectively stopped our advance in Narvik, and despite our attempts we were unable to break through their defenses. They have used their victory wisely, falling back to a more favourable position in the mountains. We must drive them out to secure Narvik. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Germany Briefings Victory on Day 1 German Officer: Minor Victory on Day 1 German Officer: Our artillery has destroyed many British ships preventing them from landing troops effectively. The numbers are in our favor. Hold against the enemy attack. Fall back only when you have to. Do this, and we will prevail. Defeat on Day 1 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: British forces have amassed on our shores. The enemy enjoys superior numbers but we have superior courage and we shall prevail. Hold the line. Protect your sectors. Fall back only when needed. German Officer: Our few cannons have been firing until their barrels overheated. It was still not enough to stop the enemy fleet. The British have landed and will try to secure Narvik in a leapfrog attack. We will resist them every step along the way. Victory German Officer: Our stalwart defense has halted the British advance for now. But they will not give up so easily. We will make a strategic withdrawal to defend from a position of strength in the mountains. There we will prevail. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Our defensive strategy was inadequate. The British took significant casualties, but the gained control of the harbour. It is not over. We are retreat to the mountains. The enemy will follow, and there we will defeat them. German Officer: Our lines are shattered, but our will stays strong. Our remaining forces are to take up new positions in the mountains. There we will lie and wait. There we will crush the enemy. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Day 3 Introduction With the port of Narvik secured by the British, German forces make a tactical withdrawal. Fresh German defenses have been prepared in the surrounding mountains. The British pursue their enemy, eager to conclude the Norwegian campaign. They will find the Germans ready and waiting. United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 2 British Officer: While we secured the harbor, the Germans were busy setting up new positions in the mountains. Our reconnaissance reports well-prepared defenses. We must press on before the enemy becomes entrenched. One last push to drive them out of their holes and out of Norway. Defeat on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: Our poor showing in Narvik has given the Germans a decisive advantage. Their defensive position in the mountains will be hard to assail, but the fortunes of war favor the brave. British Officer: Our failure to secure the harbor now comes back to haunt us. The Germans hold firmly in the mountain and await our attack. But we must dislodge them. If Norway is to be liberated, the German presence on Narvik must be checked. Victory British Officer: Bloody well done! With Narvik under British control, the German war machine will have to look elsewhere for its iron. But I fear Germany will not five up the fight so easily. Though we secured victory here today, this promises to be only the beginnings of a long war. Defeat British Officer: The German defenses were iron clad. Despite our best efforts we were unable to secure Narvik. Our operation was a complete failure. With Norway now lost to Germany, there is little to stand in their way. Dark times lie ahead. Draw British Officer: Seems we're getting nowhere on this mountain. The Germans have defied our every attempt to evict them. They don't expect us to be able to muster another attack and so that's exactly what we will do. It's time to show the Germans what we are made of. Germany Briefings Victory on Day 2 German Officer: Our victory in the fjord has shaken the enemy's resolve. One more blow will finish them. As expected, they have followed us into the mountains. Our defenses are strong. We are ready. Their assault will fail. Defeat on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Soldiers. Our loss at the fjord was regrettable. But the taste of victory has made the enemy arrogant. They pursue us with little thought to their own security. Here in the mountains we will annihilate them. German Officer: We were routed from Narvik and it has cost us dearly. The enemy is hunting us at every step. We must not give more ground. Here on the mountain we have a chance to reclaim our honor. Do not waste it. Victory German Officer: The British sought to challenge the might of Germany. They failed. Our soldiers held their ground to the last. Norway has fallen. Our supply of iron has been secured. The war efforts can continue unimpeded. Defeat German Officer: You fought bravely. You endured unimaginable hardships. And yet it was not enough. We are to conceded the field to the enemy and surrender. The sacrifices you have made shall not be forgotten. Draw German Officer: We fought the British to a standstill. The stalemate gives us one last chance to drive the enemy into the sea. You are cold and exhausted. But so is the enemy - and our will is stronger. Get ready. We attack tomorrow. Day 4 Introduction With both sides unable to claim victory they each muster their remaining forces. FINAL STAND United Kingdom Briefings British Officer: Despite our attempts to dislodge the enemy they have held fast to this infernal mountain. Today we muster all our remaining forces and launch a final decisive assault on their position. Show them what the king's men are made of. Leave none alive. Outcomes :Victory / Defeat quotes identical to Day 3 Germany Briefings German Officer: The enemy does not know when they are beaten, so we will remind them. One final skirmish will end this battle and prove the strength of our will. Look to your countrymen, remember why you fight and know that you are German. Outcomes :Victory / Defeat quotes identical to Day 3 Category:Transcripts of Battlefield V